


The Fuck's With You and Shamrock Shakes?

by literaryempress



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Food Sex, Ireland, M/M, Making Out, Male Homosexuality, McDonald's, Milkshakes, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, St. Patrick's Day, Stereotypes, Students, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is an Irish student who attends New York University. He loves getting accustomed to the American lifestyle, especially around St. Patrick's Day. His sophomore year of college is way different compared to anything he's ever experienced; he still gets his Shamrock Shake fix, but he also gets a healthy dose of Mickey Milkovich in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fuck's With You and Shamrock Shakes?

Ian didn’t believe all of the stereotypes about Irish people. He didn’t care for Bono or U2 that much, he’s not a raging alcoholic, and contrary to popular belief, he didn’t believe that leprechauns existed. The red hair, along with the buzzed-for-booze, bar-fighting father could contradict with all of his objections with said stereotypes, but Ian couldn’t find it in him to care.

He’s in his sophomore year of college now at New York University. Out of all of his immediate family members sans his brother Lip, he’s the smartest in the family. The stellar essays he wrote during the application process scored him a scholarship that paid for his tuition and living expenses, so Ian’s family didn’t have to pay a cent.

What Ian loved about this opportunity was that he got to go back to America for the first time in years.

Before college, the last time Ian’s been in America was on St. Patrick’s day at the age of thirteen. The Gallagher clan didn’t do many vacations for financial reasons, but whenever Fiona earned enough at her job as a dentist, they would fly to America and observe the festivities. America didn’t celebrate St. Patty’s Day the exact same way Ireland did, which was probably why Ian loved it so much. He liked changing tradition up, even by just a little. Spending years of going to church and attending family potluck dinners was fun, but Ian liked to venture out and do other things.

Freshman year of college was Ian’s first year celebrating St. Patrick’s Day without his family, and he had spent it with a couple of suite mates in his living area. They had gone to a couple of bars and watched a football game. He didn’t know too much about the New York Giants, but he still rooted for them, even when they lost by one point. Although Ian personally felt as though he didn’t really connect with his suite mates and the activities they participated in, he still had a fun time.

It was late at night that one day, and Ian’s suite mates were drunk as all types of hell. The bar started to get uncomfortably warm on the inside, and that was Ian’s cue to step outside and get some fresh air. When he made it outside, he started to pull out a package of cigarettes and his lighter, but he stopped halfway when he saw a McDonald’s sign across the street that advertised a Shamrock Shake.

Ian will never forget the first time he had a Shamrock Shake. Fiona actually bought him one when they were in America last. The mint-flavored milkshake was a delight to the redhead’s senses. It’s like Ian fell in love for the first time. Ever since his first taste of a Shamrock Shake in America, he made it his mission to purchase one every St. Patrick’s Day.

That St. Patrick’s Day in his freshman year of college was no different.

* * *

Present day, in Ian’s sophomore year, Ian was so busy studying for midterms that he didn’t put too much focus on the Shamrock Shakes and his never-ending craving for one, as much as he wanted to head out and get one right now. He was doing terribly in his math class, and he wanted nothing more to have all of his work down. So far, he was doing terribly.

“Yo, Ian.” Ian’s roommate, Jackson, appeared after a moment of silence in the two-person room. “Some of the people on our floor are having a study group in the lounge for Math 211. You in?”

Ian could cry in happiness for his roommate right now.

The duo left their dorm and headed upstairs, where they found about ten other students and a tutor working on some equations. Jackson and Ian went to join a boy at one of the tables near the back of the room. Ian didn’t know who he was. If he really was in their Math 211 class, Ian never saw him – probably because Ian always sat in the front of the class.

“Hey Mick,” Jackson started, tossing his book on the table. Blue eyes followed the direction of the voice, and eyebrows furrowed at the sight of Ian. “You know my roommate, Ian Gallagher, right?”

Ian had no idea his roommate was talking about him with someone he hadn’t met yet. He was close enough to Jackson that they could pretty much talk about anything, but he never brought up this Mick guy in any of their conversations.

“Oh yeah,” Mickey’s voice rang through Ian’s ears. “You’re the Irish dude.”

Ian frowned, directing his attention to Jackson. “How much did you tell him?”

“Dude,” Mickey spoke before Jackson had a chance to, “it looks kind of obvious. I can mistake the top of your head for a goddamn apple from a mile away.” There it was again with the redheaded Irish kid stereotype. “Mickey Milkovich. Don’t wear out the name.”

Ian nervously nodded in response. “Right. Thanks.”

Jackson and Ian grabbed their seats and pulled out some notebook paper, taking down the notes that the tutor had on the board near the front of the room. Halfway into their study session, Mickey glanced up at Ian for a moment to take in the young man’s concentrated features. What Ian is yet to know is that Jackson actually wanted to set Mickey and Ian up with each other.

Mickey came out of the closet before his senior year of high school ended. His mother took it quite well; however, his father was livid about it. He was ready to send Mickey to college months before it was time to move. He argued with his wife about it every night, leaving Mickey to think that coming out to his parents before his move from Chicago to New York was a bad idea.

Ever since that day, he’s never gotten a phone call or anything from his father. His mother tried keeping touch as much as she could, but that only lasted for a couple of months. They reunited over the summer, but that was only before Mickey’s father officially banned him from entering their home.

In high school, Mickey always wanted to know what it was like, to be gay. He had attractions to guys a lot compared to girls – not that they weren’t beautiful or anything – but he never had an actual relationship with a guy. He never got touched by one, unless it was a pat on the back or a bump of the shoulder. He had no type of experience to go by that confirmed his sexual desires.

When Jackson told Mickey about the time Ian came out to him during the second semester of college, Mickey took this as an opportunity to try the guy out. Now that he was in front of him, he was awfully nervous about how this would go.

Jackson really did pick a good one this time around. The last guy he introduced to Mickey was a total douche bag with a pretty face, and Mickey hoped it wouldn’t be the same thing with Ian. From the couple of seconds that Mickey saw him, though, Ian looked to be the perfect match.

Ian ran a hand through his long, medium copper hair, and Mickey couldn’t help but wonder how soft it really was. Would the strands make his skin tickle if he were to touch it? What the hell was it like?

Jackson could tell, from the corner of his eye, that Mickey was freaking out, but he didn’t bring any attention to himself, wanting to wait for the right time to carry the plan out. When the trio got out of study group that day, he took this opportunity to initiate _Operation: Get Mickey Milkovich Laid_.

“We should call up Danny in our room and see if he wants to go out to the bar tonight,” Jackson told Ian before pulling out his cell phone.

“I have another midterm to study for.”

“Come on, man,” Jackson persuaded, bringing the phone up to his ear. “Let loose a little. It’s still the fuckin’ weekend. Once your midterms are over, you have to wait until Friday night to get drunk off your ass.” Jackson left Ian alone with Mickey as Danny answered on the other line.

Mickey scratched the back of his head awkwardly and replied, “yeah man, get that stick out of your ass. Who the fuck knows? You’ll probably pass your midterms anyway.” Okay, now he was just buttering the Irish kid up.

Ian inched an eyebrow in his direction. “You too?” He didn’t seem to notice.

And of course Mickey’s face got a little hot at Ian’s attempt to tease him. “I ain’t locking myself in a room for fifteen hours to get drowned in work all weekend.” He shrugged. “What do you say? It’ll be fun.”

This time, Ian couldn’t resist. He didn’t know what it was about this guy that convinced him to go, but he did anyway.

* * *

About an hour later, Danny and Jackson were completely intoxicated. Mickey was a little bit tipsy after a drink and a half, but Ian didn’t really drink too much, for he wanted to be the one to make sure his friends made it back to campus in one piece.

Ian and Mickey sat at the bar stools, watching Ian’s suite mates chant with other bar customers as someone did a shot off a girl’s exposed stomach. Mickey would glance over at Ian a couple of times to make sure he was still interested in what was going on around him. The smile seemed to sell it.

That charming, overly-sweet, youthful smile…

Mickey shook away his thoughts before he cleared his throat nervously and grabbed Ian’s attention. “You ever do any of this shit back in Ireland?”

“I don’t drink much at home.”

Mickey scoffed. So this guy was apparently a saint. Good start. “Like, you don’t drink at all?”

“I do; I just don’t drink as much as these guys.”

“Don’t the people in your country drink their cells off and shit?”

“Stereotype. Not a lot of people in Ireland do it,” Ian replied. He paused for a moment before he added, “though my father’s kind of the king of our neighborhood bar.”

Ian and Mickey drank their drinks in silence for the next five minutes. Mickey had no idea why he was so fucking terrible at this. He didn’t have a problem talking to the guys at his school, and some of them were about as attractive as Ian was.

Then again, Mickey never had an actual intention of getting with them.

A second later, Ian placed his empty glass down on the counter and hopped out of the seat. He looked a little out of the bar scene and decided to walk on outside. Mickey didn’t want to completely blow this, so he followed Ian right on out.

“Ay,” Mickey called as he noticed Ian walk across the street. When they both made it to the other side, Ian turned his head, his right hand fumbling with the wallet in his pocket. “The party’s in there, man.”

“I wanted to make a stop in here for a minute,” Ian told Mickey, gesturing towards the McDonald’s. Mickey frowned at the sight of the red and yellow sign up ahead. Why Ian would rather go there instead of the bar, Mickey wasn’t exactly sure. Either way, he joined the redhead and watched as he ordered a few Shamrock Shakes.

“Four Shamrock Shakes, man? You’re not serious, right?” Mickey asked, fighting off the urge to laugh.

“Yeah,” Ian replied with a shrug. “I have them around St. Patrick’s Day every year. Had one yesterday, too, but that clearly wasn’t enough.” All of the memories of the mint-flavored shake came back to Ian’s mind, and he wished the employees would just hurry up back there.

Mickey rolled his eyes. “The fuck’s with you and Shamrock Shakes? It’s just a vanilla shake with green food coloring in it.”

“Not really,” Ian stated. “It’s mint ice cream with vanilla syrup and milk.” His and Mickey’s conversation was interrupted by the woman behind the counter calling Ian’s receipt number. The redhead grabbed the tray of Shamrock Shakes off the counter before turning back to Mickey. “Besides, I wanted to buy you, Jackson, and Danny one.”

“No thanks, man,” Mickey rejected Ian’s offer, leading the duo out of McDonald's and out on the sidewalk. “I hate those damn things.”

Ian’s eyes almost popped out of their sockets. “How could you hate these? They taste good.”

“Not my fuckin’ thing.”

“Oh, you have a thing?” Mickey didn’t expect to walk into that.

The two of them stared at each other for a good fifteen seconds, and Mickey immediately lost his ability to form words. Usually he had a good comeback in these types of situations, but now he was completely stumped. It didn’t take Ian too long to comprehend Mickey’s inner thoughts, either. He was more clever than Mickey predicted.

When Mickey glanced away from Ian nervously, Ian took this as an opportunity to lead this conversation in the intended direction. “What do you have a thing for then, huh?” Ian asked lowly, taking a step towards the shorter man.

It took everything in Mickey to not explode in front of this guy, but he gathered up enough courage to look Ian in the eye and imply everything on his mind. “You,” Mickey let out just as lowly as Ian was, his eyes dancing up and down to get a closer look at Ian’s chest muscles.

The next five seconds was filled with intense staring. Ian was the one to initiate a kiss between the two of them, keeping the tray of shakes in his hand. A quick rush overcame Mickey’s body as their lips connected. Ian still tasted like the bar beer, but there was also a hint of cinnamon on his lips that got on Mickey’s tongue, like a perfectly-glazed cinnamon roll.

Only Ian seemed to feel better in Mickey’s mouth than a cinnamon roll.

* * *

Ian had called Jackson and told him that he was heading back to campus, but he didn’t tell him that Mickey was coming with him. He wasn’t the type to blurt out everything about his sex life to other people. Plus, he wasn’t sure if Mickey would be satisfied with that or not.

Ian and Mickey didn’t waste any time kissing each other as they made it on the elevator up to the eighth floor where Mickey’s dorm room was. Lucky for them, no one was in the hallway, and they took this as their opportunity to press their lips hard up against each other until they reached the third door on their right. Mickey removed their lips and opened the door with his keys.

The room was dark inside, and no other sounds aside from Ian and Mickey’s foot movements and heavy breathing were heard. Ian assumed that Mickey’s suite mates had either gone out or went to study for their midterms. Whichever it may be, he was glad that he and Mickey had the room to themselves.

Mickey unlocked his room door and invited Ian in. Mickey had a single room as opposed to the double Ian had, and he planned on using that to his advantage.

Ian placed the tray of shakes on Mickey’s desk before charging over to the shorter man and pressing a hard kiss against his lips. He never had much of a chance to experiment with other guys back at home. Some of the guys that went to Ian’s high school were preppy jerks with wealthy parents. Others were either straight, not interested, or both. Mickey was different – way different than Ian imagined – and he secretly appreciated that so much.

The two started removing their jackets and shirts as quickly as possible, occasionally reuniting their lips to share a passionate kiss. They both climbed up on the bed, which was surprisingly high up. Ian didn’t understand why the beds here were set up this way, but he didn’t mind too much after the third week here.

Skin rubbed against skin as Ian and Mickey pressed their chests up against each other. They still had on their jeans, boxers, and socks, growing irritable by the second as they continued to rub up against each other. It was Mickey who unzipped his own pants first, releasing a moan as Ian’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Ian had a tongue of the Gods, from what Mickey could tell. Sure, he wanted to know what sex with another guy was like, but Ian was overwhelming him.

Ian lifted his lower body a bit as Mickey shoved his jeans and boxers off in one go. He still remembered that the shakes were sitting on Mickey’s desk, and an idea suddenly hit him.

“Wait, why did you stop?” Mickey panted as he watched Ian hop off the bed and walk over to the desk.

“I wanna try something.”

Mickey watched as Ian grabbed one of the Shamrock Shakes from off the tray, taking the Maraschino cherry from off the top layer of whipped cream. “Ay,” Mickey called to Ian, who returned to the bed with the shake in his hand. “The fuck you doing with that?”

Ian inched his eyebrows suggestively as he climbed back up on the bed. “I wanna eat it off you.”

Mickey watched with sudden interest as Ian removed the jeans and boxers from his ankles, along with the socks off his feet. This was entirely new to Mickey as well, even more than what he was expecting before he got involved with another guy. He never experimented with food during sex, let alone let someone else put food on him. He still didn’t care about the damn Shamrock Shakes like Ian did, but he wanted to give this a go.

Ian placed the shake cup on the window ledge and took two condoms out of his wallet before unbuttoning his jeans, shoving them and his boxers down with one push. Mickey bit down on his bottom lip as he observed Ian’s length from his position. Ian was bigger than Mickey thought he would be – probably big enough to tear his ass apart so bad that he can’t walk for another week.

Once both boys were completely naked, Ian took the opportunity to wrap both of them up and then retrieved the shake cup again, removing the top with the hole in it and placing it off to the side. Ian stuck a finger in the whipped cream and placed some of it on both of Mickey’s nipples. Some of the milkshake was mixed in with it, and the sudden chill sent a jolt throughout Mickey’s body. He seemed to relax a bit as Ian placed a long, passionate kiss on his lips again, but that could only last for so long, for Mickey was in such a daze that he didn’t realize that some of the Shamrock Shake was being poured on the rest of his chest and abdomen.

“Fuck,” Mickey sighed as he watched Ian pour the green milkshake over his body. His leg started to shake a little because the damn thing was cold as fuck for no reason.

Ian hovered over Mickey’s body, taking in both his hunger for the shake itself and the sudden lust he was feeling for the raven-haired man beneath him. He started off with another kiss on Mickey’s lips, eventually leaving trails of hot kisses all over Mickey’s cheeks, near his ear, and on his neck. Mickey continued to sigh with pleasure as Ian left a hickey on his neck that he would probably have to deal with later on.

Once the hickey was as dark as Ian wanted it, he lowered his lips so he would be kissing on Mickey’s chest. He finally reached the whipped creamed-dosed nipples and took the right on in his mouth. One twirl of Ian’s tongue drove Mickey wild. It wasn’t in Mickey’s best interest to move too much, for the rest of the Shamrock Shake was still on him; however, Ian’s touch was making him go crazy.

Mickey grabbed onto the sheets on the mattress as Ian slowly licked the remaining whipping cream on his nipple. For good measure, Ian bit the right nipple, earning a yelp from Mickey’s lips, before moving on to the other one. He was a little faster with the left one, for there was still more shake on Mickey to take care of.

Both nipples were clean of the whipped cream, and Ian started kissing and licking the rest of Mickey’s chest. Mickey turned into a moaning mess as Ian slurped and licked the rest of the Shamrock Shake off of his stomach. However, that did not compare to the jolt of pleasure Mickey felt by the time Ian reached his dick.

Ian smiled around Mickey as he took his length into his mouth. At this point, Mickey had no clue on what to grab on to. He was desperately pressing a fist at the wall to his left and fisting the mattress with his right hand. Ian’s tongue went over the slit of Mickey’s dick several times, and Mickey had no idea how he didn’t explode by now.

Ian’s tongue grazed up and down Mickey’s length, one of his hands reaching up to cup at his sack. Around his head, Ian could feel Mickey’s thighs shaking vigorously. Mickey started to drip as well, based on the sudden warmth Ian was feeling around his wrapped member, and he knew that was Mickey’s cue that he close to coming. Ian didn’t want the moment to be over just yet.

Mickey whined as Ian released his lips from off him. Ian secretly laughed to himself as he watched Mickey lose it below him. “Ay,” he moaned. “Get the fuck back on me.”

“I want you to try me first.”

“What?”

“Here,” Ian stated, handing Mickey the cup of Shamrock Shake. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t even half empty yet. “I want you to do me now.”

Mickey observed the milkshake cup in his hands, wondering how the taste of the stuff would be like on his tongue. He didn’t buy these things too often, mostly because he didn’t care about them, especially when he got one for the first time years ago. That’s when the thought hit him. If Ian could drive Mickey off the wall like that, what would it be like the other way around? He never sucked anyone off like Ian did to him seconds ago, which was the other thing that made Mickey nervous about doing this in the first place.

Then again, he’s in fuckin’ college, for Christ’s sake. There’s a first time for every fucking thing.

So Mickey agreed. They both traded places – Ian on the mattress and Mickey kneeling by his legs. Mickey’s dick was still aching after Ian left him hanging like that. Jackass.

Mickey placed one of his tattooed fingers inside the cup, getting a respectable amount of whipped cream on it so he could spread it all over Ian’s nipples. The redhead started to sigh in content, and Mickey knew he was doing something right. Once both of Ian’s nipples had whipped cream covered on them, Mickey started to pour some of the Shamrock Shake on Ian’s chest and stomach, causing the Irish man to groan loudly at the feel of the cold drink on his warm body.

Mickey didn’t want to go too slow with this, so he started licking and sucking at both of Ian’s nipples, one at a time. Both nipples were cleaned off before Mickey started licking the shake off Ian’s chest. Now that he thought about it, the shake wasn’t as bad as he thought it was the last time.

Probably because he’s eating it off of Ian and not from out of a straw.

Ian made the most wonderful sounds when he was sexually aroused. His sighs and moans were music to Mickey’s ears, and the choir didn’t stop singing even when Mickey lowered himself on the bed to take in Ian’s length. Mickey hollowed his cheeks around Ian a couple of times, and the sight of Ian crumbling above him brought a smile to Mickey’s face.

By the time Mickey was done – and by done, he meant leaving Ian in a shaking mess like Ian did with Mickey moments ago – Mickey climbed back over Ian’s body. He reached over to the first drawer of the night stand where he kept his lube and started squeezing some of the substance on his fingers. Ian took this opportunity to gaze upon Mickey’s body. His body looked fucking perfect, especially from this angle. Mickey’s pink lips especially stood out to him, and Ian wanted nothing more than to bite at them just once.

Mickey took his lube-covered fingers and shoved them up his ass, one at a time. His face crunched up a bit as the feel of the lube and his digits took over his hole. Ian loved the lust-filled look on Mickey’s face. Everything about his face just makes Mickey even more attractive.

Once Mickey was done, he positioned himself over Ian’s dick before sitting himself down, almost shouting at the feel of it deep inside of him. Ian groaned at the feel of Mickey all around him. “Fuck.” Mickey was tighter than Ian thought he would, and that sent shivers all throughout his body.

Mickey didn’t waste time going up and down on Ian. It started off as a little painful at first, but he braced himself through it. He kept one of his hands on Ian’s chest as he continued to bounce up and down. Likewise, Ian held Mickey’s hips, keeping him in place while, at the same time, adjusting to the feel of Mickey’s tight hole around him.

The two of them were a sweating, panting mess as they continued. Ian continuously called Mickey’s name, and Mickey bit down on his bottom lip as felt his orgasm creeping up on him.

“Ah shit,” Mickey sighed as more pre-come started to slip out of him. He started to grab himself, still trying to maintain the rhythm he had on Ian’s dick. “Ian,” Mickey called to the redhead, feeling himself getting closer by the second. Without warning, on about the fifth squeeze, he started to come, and a loud groan escaped his lips. The sound of Mickey’s deep groan took Ian over the edge, and Ian’s orgasm came shortly after. After a little while, the two began to stop.

Ian felt as though he was falling off a skyscraper as he felt his body relax from his high. A smile crept on his face, ravishing in the feel of Mickey’s penetrated hole for the last couple of seconds before Mickey completely got off him in favor of lying next to him on the bed.

“Man, that was good,” Mickey sighed with a smile, resting his head on Ian’s shoulder. Ian nodded in agreement.

The two rested there on Mickey’s bed for a couple more minutes before Ian’s eyes averted to the other three milkshakes in the tray on Ian’s bed. He then remembered that Jackson and Danny were either still out or getting ready to return to the dorm. “I need to give them their shakes before these damn things start to melt.”

“Nah, man. Don't.”

“Why you say that?” Ian asked curiously.

“I’m eating those.” Mickey responded, the taste of Shamrock Shake still on his tongue.

“I bought you your own shake, Mick. I told you.”

“I know.” When Ian looked down at Mickey’s face, he noticed the wide grin that was starting to spread, and Ian knew that Mickey was starting to enjoy the shakes themselves and that Ian’s Shamrock Shake experiment worked perfectly.

Plus, they could only get these a couple of days out of a year, and if Ian was really honest, he wanted to taste the mix of the shake and Mickey’s skin all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hunch that I was going to forget to write this before St. Patrick's Day this year, and I didn't want to take any chances. I bet some of you won't think of Shamrock Shakes the same way again. ;)


End file.
